mazingerfandomcom-20200214-history
Gilgilgan
Gilgilgan is the main villain of the movie Great Mazinger vs. Getter Robo. It also appears in the manga Mazinkaiser vs. Shin Getter Robo along with mass produced versions of Pikadron. Appearance Gilgilgan has multiple forms that progress in stages. Its original and second forms resembles a tortoise with insect-like legs. The first form is colored green with a yellow belly, blue legs, and has a dorsal fin-like spike protruding from its back. Mazinkaiser vs. Shin Getter Robo gives this form four heads. The second from features a change in coloration with the head being red, the body becoming a light brown, and the legs become a darker brown. This form features a longer neck, tongue, legs, and teeth. A stone-like pale brown humanoid body with spikes on its head and shoulders extends from its back which later becomes Gilgilgan's final form. Gilgilgan's final form is a pudgy-looking red bipedal demon with wings extending from its back waist, black metallic hands that have open barrels to shoot beams, clawed feet, and three whip-like tails. The Super Robot Wars video game series gives Gilgilgan a mechanical version of its final form called Mecha Gilgilgan where the monster is covered in gray metal armor, purple claws, and green accessories. Abilities and Equipment Gilgilgan can eat metal which causes it to grow and assume stronger forms. Its original form possesses an extremely thick hide that protects it from most attacks. For offense it shoots beams out of its eyes and spits a poisonous liquid that can melt objects like acid from its mouth. In its second form, it gains the ability to move underwater. Its final form can fly through the bladed wings on its back and can shoot beams from its eyes; it can also fire beams from its fingers, and for close range battle it uses its three whip-like tails. History Great Mazinger vs. Getter Robo When a UFO suddenly appeared in the sky, it released Gilgilgan to conquer Japan. The Great Mazinger tried to fight the monster, but most of its body was eaten off. The Great and Getter Robo team up to defeat using Boss Borot as bait to get Gilgilgan to a deserted island with no metal. The super robots made a comeback, but the UFO came back and allowed itself to be eaten for Gilgilgan to assume its final form. The monster put the robots in a pinch until the labs they supported pointed out Gilgilgan's weaknesses which were exploited causing the monster's destruction. Mazinkaiser vs. Shin Getter Robo From the same origin Gilgilgan was released from the Invaders to wreck havoc on earth. This Gilgilgan's first form sprout multiple heads to eat the mass-produced Pikadron. Shin Getter Robo tried to stop it but it already moved onto its second form. When it was about to strike a fatal blow to the Shin Getter, Koji comes to the rescue in the Double Spazer he got from the Space Science Laboratory. Koji went to the Photon Lab to get Mazinkaiser while Shin Getter and Boss Borot still fought on. Gilgilgan bit Borot in half who was saved by the Getter crew. Suddenly Mazinkaiser decapitates Gilgilgan's heads with his Kaiser Scrander. After dealing a few rounds, Gilgilgan transforms into to his final form, Mecha Gilgilgan. Kaiser and Shin fought to the best of their abilities but Gilgilgan was able to absorb their metal and weapons. Gilgilgan began to spit out his eggs so it can grow more copies of itself. When Tetsuya noticed Kaiser's fist is still lodged in Gilgilgan's chest, this allowed Mazinkasier to relentlessly assault the monster in close combat with Shin Getter providing help his Getter Beams. Both Mazinkaiser and Shin Getter fire out their best attacks performing Final Dynamic Special destroying Gilgilgan and his eggs. Gallery Gilgilgan1.jpg|Gilgilgan's First Form Gilgilgan2.jpg|Gilgilgan's Second Form Gilgilgan3.jpg|Gilgilgan's Final Form MechaGilgilgan.png|Mecha Gilgilgan in Super Robot Wars α Gmvg gilgilgun1.jpg Gmvg gilgilgun2.jpg Gmvg gilgilgun3.jpg Gmvg gilgilgun3 f.jpg MechaGilgilganClassic.png|Mecha Gilgilgan in Super Robot Taisen F Final. Trivia *Gilgilgan has appeared in many Super Robot Wars games over the years and has the distinction of being the very first major & final boss of this hit series. It has appeared in the following games so far: Super Robot Wars (Game Boy), Super Robot Wars 2 ''(Nintendo Entertainment System) ''Super Robot Wars Alpha Gaiden (Playstation), Super Robot Wars MX (Playstation 2) and Super Robot Wars MX Portable (Playstation Portable) and the HD remake of Super Robot Wars ''(Playstation 3). **Some games also feature a cybernetic fourth form called '''Mecha Gilgilgan' based on its final form. Category:Mazinkaiser Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains